Ray awakens
by Asdwef
Summary: Well, nothing much to say... I wrote this story becouse I dreamt of it.


It was an normal winter evening when Ray and some of his friends decided it would be cool if they go to the frozen lake and play there.  
For a few hours everything was fine, Ray and his friends chattered, played and had fun, but once they where about to leave, Ray and his friend Mark broke into the ice.  
Immediately Mark trashed around trying to get onto the air again while Ray was totally shocked and sank like a brick.  
Ray layed there on the ground of the lake, his mind only started to realize what just happened and while he thought about how to get back up he saw his friend Mark slowly drifting to the ground unconscious.  
Ray immediately tryed to swim to his friend Mark, altought every muscle Ray had burned trough the sudden cold he has fallen into, trough major efforts he made it to Mark and tryed to bring him to the surface but failed becouse he still was an Eevee and Mark an Zorua*.  
While sinking back to ground Ray despertly tryed to think of another way to get out of the water  
becouse the cold and the lack of air started to make him dizzy.  
With his last strength he placed his friend Mark on his hindlegs and kicked him with more power then he thought he would ever have through the ice, but himself onto the ground.  
There he layed, his sight becomeing blurred, his muscles stiffening.  
He just layed there and thought before he fell unconscious:  
"At least he will live... maybe they will build a small statue for me? Who knows. At least I die smilling knowing i just saved a friend..."  
then he closed his eyes, breathed out and everything went dark.

Above the lake was chaos!  
All the little 'mons screamed and ran around in circles, noone knew what to do so they started to scater all around, trying to find someone who could help.  
Only three Pokemon remained around the lake, a Riolu called Sophia, a Pichu named Zapz and an Growlithe called Nate.  
Zapz was sobbing uncontrollably of saddness with the thought that his two best friends just had died.  
Sophia was running around the lake trying to find them beneath the ice.  
Nate just sat there dumbstuck, he dindn't know Ray or Mark very well and just tagged along with one of of his buddys and followed the group of 'mons to the lake becouse they thought it might be fun, now he was in an situation that totally grew out of his hand so he just sat there starring onto the lake.  
Sophia spotted after nearly 2 minutes an darker spot trough the ice and dashed onto the ice, with the thought that it might be Ray or Mark trapped underneath the ice.  
While she dashed to the spot the ice brocke with a loud cracking noise and a dark, wet mess was flying over her head.  
She was startled for one second but catched herself after a loud "Woah!" then she picked up the wet mess which had fallen beside her and ran to the shore.  
Zaps noticed this, mostly trough the laod cracking of ice and the surprised shout from Sophia, and nearly instandly stoped crying to look over to Sophia who was charging at him.  
After a few seconds he noticed that she was carrying a black wet ball under her right arm and thought full of joy that at least one of his friends might have survived and immediately shouted to Sophia to get over here.  
Luckly Sophia obayed and changed her course a little so she would run to Zapz, once she stood beside him Zapz medic instict kicked in, altough he was reather young he already knew how to handle many injuries, he immediately tackeled the Growlithe Nate away and shouted to Sophia:  
"LAY HIM THERE!"  
while pointing to the spot where Nate just set.  
Like it was routine he checked Mark for a pulse and when he didn't found one he shocked him preaty hard but there was still nothing so he tryed again and again and finnaly after the 5th try Mark shouted a loud and penetrating cry of pain before falling unconscious again.  
Zapz sighted in relief and gave and serious glare to the Growlithe Nate and said:  
"You! Get over here! I need you to lie onto him!"  
Nate obeyed and layed himself ontop of Mark still unable to think, let alone talk.  
And so they set there while the police and ambulance came...

9 hours later...

Ray opened his eyes and saw only darkness, he felt beat and sore, evry breath he took was like as if he breated a gooey mass in, his head still hurt a lot and he also was dizzy.  
Then he remembered what happened and said to himself:  
"Am I dead? I feel like i have just been crushed by a hord of Tauros. Being dead sucks a lot when i keep that fell...".  
While trying to move he noticed that it felt like he was in water and after he stood up and walked a few steps he noticed that his paws where now a slight blueish and and nearly invisible.  
He felt panic rising and started looking at himself, all his fur was gone and replaced scales he also had fins and an dolphin like tail instead of his reather fluffy and unkept mane and tail.  
Ray looked around for what might be the couse of him being changed and spotted tiny shards of what might have been a water stone.  
"Great!" he said sarcasticly "I'm a Vaporeon...not like I like to be a Vaporeon but at least im alive. Oh Arceus there will be a chaos when I show up at home and shout:"HEY LOOK AT ME I'M NOT DEAD YET! ", Ray said to himself while calming down a little and laughing.  
After what have feelt like the 20th try he was finally able to break a hole trough the ice and get out of the water. Soon thereafter, On the way home, he started to feel very exhausted and started to tumble home, after what seemed like hours he reached his house, opened the door, steped inside and stumbled over a small bag of berries which layed on the floor and fell feel unconscious.

A few years later...

"*YAAAAWN* already morning?", Ray said grumply after opening his eyes and sitting up.  
"Why am I always dreaming about the night I nearly died? It's annoying...  
pah... at least its saturday! No shool, no worrys!" with this in mind Ray started to pad over to the kitchen opened the fridge pulled out a yogurt and started to eat his breakfast.  
After he ate he made himself ready to go outside and started to go over to Marks place to pick him up.  
When Ray arived he knocked loudly at his friends door, after a minute Ray sighted and quietly said:  
"Come on Mark. I'm waiting. You bugged me a whole week with going to the battleground and now you won't even open the door!"  
with that said the door opened and an sleepy looking Zoroark stood there yawning.  
"Uh? Oh, hi Ray whas'up?"  
"*sigh* still asleep ehh? Guess why I'm here."  
"I dunno..."  
"I'm here becouse an annoying Zoroark wanted to go to the battlegrounds with his girlfriend and his best friend! So go get Soph, pack your things and go!"  
"OH SHIT! I TOTALY FORGOT! Just a sec, just a sec"  
with that said Mark closed the door and called out for Sophia.  
Ray leaned against the wall of Marks house sighted,shoke his head and said:"what an Bidoof".  
A few minutes passed before the door to Marks house opened and two Lucarios stepped out, one of them was a little bit darker than the other one.  
The brighter one said in a slight feminine voice:"Come on you slowpoke! Ray is waiting!"  
the other Lucario replied:"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming"  
with that said he closed the door behind him and quickly followed his girlfriend and Ray who already started to walk to the battleground.  
"So, why do you want ME too go to the battlegrounds with you? I mean you know I'm more the thinker than the fighter.", said Ray after a while.  
"yeah, yeah we know, but it is better too train with friends than with some unknown stranger who might hurt you for real. Who knows, maybe you'll like it?", Sophia told Ray.  
After a few seconds ray asked:"So... let me get this straight. You guys want to use me as a punching bag?"  
"You could call it that, but we prefer it to be called "Friend who is willing to measure our Strenght"",Mark said with a sly grin.  
"Fuck you too Mark!".  
"Hey, hey guys calm down, calm down. If you want to you can kick your faces in once we are at the battleground.", Sophia said while laughing.  
"it's going to be a one-sided face kicking.", said Mark smiling  
"The one who underestimates his opponent is the one who will never see the trap he is walking into", Ray said with a neutral expression.  
"Is that a challange?", Mark asked smilling.  
"yes it is, and you already made the first step towards my trap", Ray said smilling.  
"As if!"

"Guys we are there.",Sophia said smilling after a short walk.  
"OK, lets get to the rocky island battleground immediately! I have some ass to kick!", said Mark excited and charged to the island.  
"loser buys a cake!", Sophia shouted, also charging to the island.  
"hey, hey, hey! Wait for me I can't go this fast! I'm not a Lucario!", Ray despretly shouted while trying to catch up.  
After they have reached the rocky island battleground and gethered some energy Ray and Mark, who by that time was back in his normal Zoroark form, took position at the center of the island while Sophia sat on the side and watched her boyfriend and friend fight.

After Mark and Ray where ready Sophia shouted:"You know the rules!".  
Nearly in unison Ray and Mark said:"Yeah, yeah we know!".  
Mark began the fight first with Pursuit, but Ray already awaited him and rolled under Marks attack and kicked him of with all the strenght he could to get some distence back and immediately fired a watergun at Mark, which he easely evaded.  
"was that all?", Mark taunted while charging in with a faint attack.  
Ray knew that he would not be able to evade the attack, becouse he wasn't the agile one and nearly got hit by Marks first attack to begin with, so Ray used acid armor and braced himself for impact.  
The force behind Marks punch was tremendous and send Ray flying through the field, but he immediately got up, shaked the dizzyness away and looked over to Mark who was waving his right paw around as if it was on fire.  
Ray used Marks negligence and jumped into the water and used double team to set up a trap,  
then used Surf.  
Mark, who by that time stoped waving his paw around immediately noticed the huge wave coming towards him and jumped on a rock so that the water could not reach him and launched a Focus Blast against Ray who was rideing the wave, what Mark didn't know was that the Ray rideing the wave was just a illusion from the double team Ray used earlier as well as the Ray that snuck up on Mark and tryed to tackle on him.  
Mark noticed the shadow from the illusion and immediately jumped down the rock and looked up prepared to strike.  
Then it happened, the illusion disintegrated and before Mark could react the rock he faced shattered and hunderts of tiny rock shards which hit him all at once! And in the blink of an eye he saw a pair of fangs striking him, he thought a fire type struck him becouse he could feel extreme heat, but only saw Ray.  
The rest happened fast, Mark was send flying by the rocks and before he could get up he was hit by Rays Aurora Beam and was knocked out cold.  
Ray stood there, panting and a bit dizzy wondering what that red light have been that came out of his paws right before he cut Mark, shaking the thought away he paded over to Mark and used a weak water gun on him to wake him up.  
"ugh... what happened?", asked Mark comming back to senses.  
"I kicked your ass.", Ray said with a weak smille.  
"what have you done that a nearly 4 meter high rock broke and beat the living shit out of me?",Mark said while standing up and covering the cut Ray did with his hand.  
"Rock smash", Ray said quietly with a smile.  
"WOOHOO! THAT WAS GREAT YOU REALLY KICKED MARKS ASS", Sophia shouted while running towards Ray and Mark.  
"Looks like I owe you a cake, but first I need a visit at the hospital, this bruise is really hurting a lot.", Mark said faintly smilling and rubbing his side.  
"mhhh...",Ray said dizzy, while everything blurred before him.  
"Ray you might also need a visit at the hospital", Sophia said smilling and nudgeing Ray softly.  
"I-I..don't f-feel so good...", Ray said before he started to cough up blood and falling to the ground.  
"AAAHHHHH", Sophia shouted.  
"Sophia pick him up and bring him to the Hospital ASAP! I'll follow.", Mark said while limping into the direction of the hospital.  
"AY!", Sophia shouted while picking up Ray and running with full speed to the hospital.

2 hours later...

"ugh...I fell like shit", said Ray while wakeing up.  
Then he sat up and started too look around trying to guess where he was.  
"Hospital",he said to himself trying to stand up but groaning and falling back onto the bed, where he laid for a few minutes until the pain faded away before sitting back up and picking up the medical data which was in a small box next to his bed and began too read:

*Patient 04-2034  
*Name: Ray G.  
*04.14.1314 aA  
*admission: 16:11:28  
*symptoms: extreme heat, coughing blood, unconsciousness  
*resson: battle training with friend  
*x-ray scann shows that 2 ribs are broken one of which damaged his lungs  
*ribs have been bandaged and high dose of morphine has been given, the reason for the extrem heat is still unclear but for safety resons he has been given a sedative shot and antibiotics.  
*status: stable  
*for optimal healing progress please don't move to much.

"Wow Mark broke 2 of my ribs with just one punch.", Ray said to himself while putting the data aside and pressing the call nurse button.  
After not even 15 seconds a Chansey came trough the door and asked:  
"You called Sir?"  
"Yes, i have two questions, first are my friends still here? And secondly when is it allowed for me to leave the hospital?"  
"If you mean the Lucario and the Zoroark, yes they are still here, room 46 and you may leave now if you want but we instruct you to stay for 2 days at least so we can keep an eye on your vitals."  
"If you want I can stay here for the for at least night, sure." said Ray with a reather neutral face.  
The Chansey smiled and said:"thank you sir, your friends are down the floor last door on the left and if you need anything just press the button again and I will come." with that said she turned around, closed the door and left.  
Ray still unable to stand up layed down and toke a little nap untill he heared voices and a knock on the door.  
"Come on in"he said.  
In under a second Soph and Mark stormed into the room and talked about everything!  
"Guys..." Ray said.  
"Oduhmdeyagreosyhouaoreykoduo dk" said Soph and Mark extremly fast togheter.  
"guys..." Ray said getting annoyed.  
"ayroekytoeuhduortcwsillplyao tucbyeokp" Soph and Mark contienued.  
"ENOUGH GUYS!" Ray shouted to quiet his friends down.  
"I can't understand anything you are talking! And I'm fine just a broken rib" Ray said cooling down a little.  
Soph and Mark immedietly stoped talking, a little startled from their friends little outbreake and the heat wave they felt.  
After a few seconds Mark broke the silence between them: "how are you feeling? Evrything alright? You got us so frightened that we nearly shit ourselfs!"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, beside the fact that you broke two of my ribs and ram them up my lung!" Ray said laughing before he started to chaugh up some blood and sinking back to bed with a weak smile.  
"woah, woah, sit back, don't talk" Mark said with an concerned face.  
"I'm alright" Ray said between gasps "just laughed to hard, I'm ok. I should ask you if evrything is alright with you."  
"I'm great just cuts and bruises nothing else." Mark said.  
"When can you leave hospital?" Soph asked?  
"anytime, but the docs want to keep me here for at least two days." Ray said.  
"Ray, a question... while you beat the shit out of me in our fight did you noticed a fire type somewhere around?" Mark asked worried.  
"No, why do you ask?" said Ray.  
"because the docs said that I got burned slightly..." Mark said quietly.  
"Strange..." answered Ray.  
"Indeed" wispered Soph.  
*akward silence*  
"Well Mark and I will be going home now, aren't we?" she said to Mark with a tone that sounded like a mother scolding her child because Mark was by now fooling around with the medical equipment.  
"Huh?...OH..ähhhhh, yes... see you tommorow n' stuff" Mark said still toying around.  
"Get some sleep and we will see you tommorow" Soph said while pulling Mark to the door and closing it behind herself.  
"Bye!" Ray shauted after them and he still could hear them behind the door talking.  
"UNBELIVEBLE! Sometimes i wonder how i can put up with you! Toying around with medical equipment!"Soph said.  
"You put up with someone like me becouse I'm awesome and have special traits to make your live better? And you need someone to babysit?" Mark said most certainly smiling.  
"I'll kick your ass when we are home understood!?" Soph said angrly.  
"Oh come on babe~ you know..." said Mark before he got out of range for Ray to hear, but Ray heared enough to laugh himself to tears and soon thereafter he layed down and sleept in with a smile on his face.


End file.
